Death Will Not Part Us
by EarnestInBerlin
Summary: Even Death cannot take away Shuichi from Yuki. Complete. For the first time!
1. Chapter 1

Ring.

Ring.

"You have reached the home of Eiri Yuki, please leave a message after the beep"

Beep

_Eiri, you there? I know you're there._

_I know you read the newspapers._

_I bet you even heard it on TV... it's everywhere._

_Yeah, they say he died._

_Look, try to understand, it wasn't your fault._

_No trigger was pulled._

_No one was to blame okay, Yuki?_

_He was sick, really sick Yuki and… well, New York changed him a lot._

_Yuki, don't be too hard on yourself._

_He's in a better place now, aren't you happy?_

_I know I might not make you feel any better but please don't hurt yourself._

_Shuichi wouldn't like it._

_You know how much he loved you._

_Yuki stop it, he… was tired and he needed something to make him happy too. _

_It's not like you cared anyway._

_Look, I'm sorry. We'll just talk again some other time._

_Yuki, don't do anything to yourself, okay?_

_Shuichi loved all of us, but he loved you the most._

Click. End of the call.

Beside the machined was a picture of a pink haired boy holding a stuffed panda in his arms. Smiling happily to the man on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Please God, give me courage.

Even if you're not real.

**(SPACE HERE)**

Yuki was seeing things. Dear lord, yes he was seeing things because if he wasn't seeing things then the image that was standing before him shouldn't be standing right before him. He tried rubbing his eyes- rather painfully- and when he took his hands away, he realized the image won't go away.

Shuichi was standing right in front of him.

It wouldn't be such a weird thing if it weren't for the fact that he was holding a three week old newspaper in his hand stating that this certain Shuichi died in New York. And didn't he mention that the paper was dated three weeks old?

But there was Shuichi before him, smiling like the idiot that he was not a day old.

"Hi, Yuki"

That was it; the blond writer slammed the door to cover the boy who has just uttered his name. It can't be true; Shuichi died three weeks in New York while he was doing his final concert. That dope outside can't be the pink haired cretin, he was a dozing off six feet the ground. Yuki was there at the funeral.

Whoever out there was either a) a crazy fan who went emotional over the pop star's death and decided to take matter's in his (or her) own hands then dressed up Shuichi. Or it could b) Shuichi's evil twin brother that sprouted from the deepest and darkest amazons to tell Yuki of some age old prophecy that had yet to come true. Or c) a pigment of Yuki's overflowing imagination.

It has to be the last.

(No way in hell can the brat have any other siblings apart from that psychopath sister of his)

"Hey, Yuki, why did you close the door on me!" he heard someone whine, he stopped dead in his tracks and saw the doppelganger of his love standing in the middle of the living room. His blood ran cold as his body turned white from head to toe, his mouth would've comically fall to the floor but the picture didn't suit him much so it… fell cracking a hole on the floorboards and reaching the basement below. Dark lines appeared out of nowhere and so did black swirls with violet radiance- or more known as hitodamas- popped in along with the lines.

"Ne… Yuki…" Shuichi look alike asked, "Why are those weird swirls around you and what up with the lines? It's like you're in a manga!" he pointed at the said things and even tried to poke at one of the floating swirls.

Yuki took a step back- dropping his background along. His face still in shock and not believing that this fool in front of him had enough guts to call him by his first name- he even perfected Shuichi's voice for god's sakes!

"Yuki, Don't go away from me!" the pink haired boy stepped closer to the man, "Yuki! Don't you love me anymore?"

"Stay back!" Yuki took shaking steps to the back and found he has slipped on the rug and has landed painfully on his butt. He tried to save himself by trying to hold on to the curtains that were hanging by; instead he only succeeded in the inevitable fall also ripping the curtains off the window.

With wide unblinking violet eyes, the boy looked at his lover's 'downfall'.

"Yuki…"

"No!" the blond novelist called, "I told you to stay back! I'm going to fucking kill you if come near me…!" he pulled out the first thing his quivering fingers could find and pointed it at the boy's direction.

"A ball pen?" the pink haired imitator scratched the back of his head, "Yuki… have you hit your head lately? I think you need to see your therapist…"

"Don't you dare come near me, Bakemono!"

Indeed, Yuki did hold a ball pen in his hands. He gritted his teeth and decided that he was going to crawl away back and fast like the coward that he is. This was the only escape route in his head, it was a bit embarrassing but madness seemed to have changed him a bit.

"Wah! Yuki called me a Bakemono!" fake Shuichi cried. "But I forgive you Yuki! Just give me a big huggy wuggy and it all be all right!!"

"No!!" Yuki shouted his face going through a hell of emotions.

Shuichi ran to him and stumbled forward, his arms flailing around the air before he fell on top of Yuki. The latter still has the ball pen point's up and before he knew it.

Shuichi's chest permeated through the tip. Shuichi's form permeated through Yuki's body.

"Eh… wow… that was close…" the boy said, trying to pull himself up. "Yuki… are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

And Yuki screamed so loud, waking the neighbors up and thus annoying half the world.


End file.
